Cupcakes: New Fashion
by Nurrana
Summary: Well, I was bored, and let my insanity flow. Read with caution!


It was a bright morning. A bit colder than usual, but it was still warm enough for her so show off her latest clothing design. Rarity stepped out of the Boutique, proud and ready to take on the world. It was just an average morning, she had to go to the market, and pick up some supplies and food for the next few days. She walked towards the market, walking cautiously to make sure she didn't step in any puddles or mud with her new boots. She then started to walk aimlessly, as if distracted by an unknown attraction. "HIYA RARITY!" Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere and right into Rarity's path. Rarity flinched, and took a step back. "Pinkie, you simply must stop doing that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Pinkie sat down, but still kept that beaming smile on. "I'm just so excited! I was walking around, and all of a sudden I had the greatest idea!" Pinkie jumped in the air, in her average style. "Cupcakes! I haven't made a batch of FOREVER! And I was thinking, the last person who helped me was Rainbow Dash, and now it'd be so amazingly amazing if you'd make some cupcakes!" Rarity chuckled at the thought. "Sounds splendid, dear! But you must give me some time, I just have to finish gathering my supplies, I have a lot of orders to complete!" Pinkie just sat there. "Later..? Do you Pinkie Promise you'll come over later?" Rarity laughed. "Don't worry dear, I Pinkie Promise." Pinkie bounced up higher than she did before. "Awesome! I can already tell these cupcakes are going to be the best batch EVER!  
>Bye!" Pinkie hop walked away toward the Cupcake Corner. "Oh, that girl is simply a ticking party machine!" Rarity chuckled to herself. "Actually, I did have an order for Rainbow Dash, but she didn't tell me her hoof size..<br>I wonder where she is?" She finished with her shopping, then took a quick circle around the town, in hopes of seeing Rainbow Dash lighting up the skies. She couldn't find her, but she did find a familiar face. Twilight was walking her way, her face divulged into a new book. Rarity spoke up. "Excuse me dear, have you seen Rainbow Dash? I need her for a fashion order." Twilight looked up from her book with a confused look on her face.  
>"Rainbow ordered something from you? She's the last pony I'd expect to want top of the line clothing!" She looked up at the sky with a puzzled face, and reestablished eye contact with Rarity. "Sorry, I can't recall seeing her lately. Come to think about it, I haven't seen her in at least a good week or so!" A feel of fear started to show through Rarity. "Oh Celestia I hope she's okay.. Can you keep an eye out for her, Twilight?" She nodded.<br>"Anything for a friend!" Twilight glanced back at her book. "I don't want to cut this conversation short, but I really need to get back to this book. Catch you later!" Twilight continued on her path. "Yes, I hope to see you soon, Twilight!" Rarity shrugged off the whole Rainbow Dash thing, as she knew that Rainbow always had a reason for where she was. "I guess I should get Pinkie's cooking session over with. I won't hear the end of her if I don't go." Rarity quickly went to the Boutique to drop off her newly aquired items, and then she was off to the Sugarcube Corner. She arrived, with Pinkie patiently waiting in the window. Once Pinkie had caught eye of Rarity, she bolted out the door, and showed Rarity to her kitchen. Rarity seemed confused. "We're making cupcakes, correct? Why does there seem to be nothing out? I mean, cupcake wise." Pinkie Pie tilted her head,  
>and then smiled. "I already made the cupcakes, silly! I just need you to try them! Here, nice and toasty!" Rarity let out a good laugh. "Oh Pinkie, you never cease to amuse me!" Rarity looked at the tray that Pinkie held in front of her, and she picked out the best cupcake. "Ooh, this cupcake looks marvelous! Cheers for a good cupcake!" Rarity bit down on the cupcake, and within a few seconds, she collapsed on the ground.<p>

"Ugh.. Pinkie? Hello?" Rarity awoke from her abrupt sleep to find herself in a dark room. "Pinkie,where are you? What WAS in those cupcakes?" Rarity slowly walked around, and then stopped dead in her tracks as the sound of a corrupted giggling echoed through the room. "Pinkie, is that you? You're starting to scare me, dear." The lights instantly turned on, showing the horrifying sights that were inside the room. Rarity nearly fainted again at the sight of the room. The blood stained walls, the skulls of different ponies lining the room on shelfs, the bloody doctor-like tools on different carts and different assortments of what looked to be torture devices, and what shook Rarity the most, was a model of Rainbow Dash, but just her skin on a pony model. Pinkie Pie entered the room right next to where Rainbow Dash was. "Isn't she so nice, Rainbow? She came to visit us!" Rarity was utterly shocked, and scared with what she was witnessing. "Is.. Is that... Rainbow? Pinkie hugged the crude model of Rainbow. "Uh huh! She came to visit me awhile ago, but she wasn't very fun..  
>Interesting, but she didn't last very long. I thought she would have stayed with me longer.. But oh well! I just kept her with me!" Rarity was speechless. She thumped her hind right on the ground, trying to comprehend what was happening before. "Pinkie.. You're joking right..? This is all a joke! You didn't hurt Rainbow!" Pinkie shook her head. "No, I did. I had to! I was so excited when she was picked.. Only to be dissapointed by her. And I'm equally as excited that you were picked! Except they wanted something different with you.." Pinkie paced slowly back and forth in front of Rarity and the model of Rainbow. Rarity hit herself in her head, hoping that she was having a bad nightmare, and that this wasn't happening. This was real. Rarity shot up, and started attacking the door that Pinkie came out of. "Please Celestia, let me out of here! Somepony, help me!" Pinkie walked over to her, silently, then gave her a quick injection. "Rarity, you've always been a drama queen. But trust me little princess, you are going to have one fun time!" Rarity was about to speak when the injection took it's affect, and she passed out. Pinkie picked her up, and Pinkie bounced to the other side of the room. She opened the door, and walked in. Pinkie re-opened the door, hitting Rarity in her hoof. "Oh, my manners! Bye Rainbow! I'll see you in a little bit, and hopefully you'll have a new companion!" The door shut, and a lock was engaged. Rarity woke up once again, however she didn't wake up comfortably. She opened her eyes, only to notice that her hooves were tied up, and a weird contraption was above her head. She tried screaming, but her mouth was shut with what looked like a glue. She tilted her head and saw Pinkie sitting down not far from where she was laying. Pinkie got up to greet her new subject. "Heya, Rarity! You comfortable? Because we have a lot to do!" Pinkie smiled with almost a perfect smile, which made Rarity start to sob. She was talking about something, but Pinkie couldn't make it out due to the fact that her mouth was shut. "Rarity, you know I can't hear you, right? Let me help!" Pinkie grabbed a heater, let the warmth get to the glue, and ripped the glue right off, ripping part of Rarity's lip, and causing her to bleed decently. "Any better Rarity?" Rarity just stared at her, trying to realize what Pinkie had just done. After a few seconds of Pinkie being confused, Rarity built up the courage to speak. "Pinkie.. Why would you do that? You HURT me!" Pinkie giggled. "Oh, Rarity.. You don't understand, do you? Maybe this will help you." Pinkie went behind Rarity's head, and activated the thing that Rarity saw when she woke up. The machine revealed five blades on an end, almost like a hand with fingers. The machine went over to Rarity's hind legs, and started to slice at her cutie mark. Rarity was crying substancially while this was happening, and Pinkie just stood back and started to giggle. "Isn't that machine great, Rarity? I just got it! It gets rid of a lot of work!" Rarity was speechless at this point, and flinched when the machine finished, and completely removed her cutie mark. Pinkie went over, and collected it. "Oh, wow! I've never been this close to your cutie mark!" She held it close to her face, allowing the blood to drip off the mark and onto her body. ()()() Pinkie brightened up. "Ooh, you're bleeding!" Pinkie wiped the blood off her stomach, and lapped it up. Pinkie looked up from her licking, and noticed Rarity's distinguished crying. At this point, she wasn't crying necessarily from the pain, but from her mental being. Her best friend, the most lively and bubbly friend she's ever had, now had tied her up, and was about to kill her. She couldn't stand it! All of a sudden, the locks were released that were restaining her, and she was free. Rarity looked up, with the most innocent eyes, and made eye contact with Pinkie. Pinkie was in tears, and hugged Rarity once she got up. "Oh my Celestia Rarity, I'm so sorry! The voices.. I'm not leaving this room. Ever again. Here.." Pinkie walked over to a door previously hidden, and unlocked it. "You need to leave.. I don't deserve to be your friend. Rarity was in tears, but didn't speak. She exited the room blood drippng where she stepped, and Pinkie closed the door behind her. Pinkie made sure to slam the door shut, and as she locked it again, she let out a loud giggle. Rarity kept walking, regardless of how loud the door shut behind her. She was sobbing, but not really crying. The pain in her hind quarters wasn't as bad now, but it was still bleeding slightly, so it was still dripping. As she walked toward the other side of this new room, heading toward a door which looked like it connected to the SugarCube Corner, she noticed a small box. She walked closer to it, so find out it had a name-tag. "To... Rarity. I'm sorry for everything. From.. Pinkie." Rarity was confused on how a present was here when Pinkie was behind her, but she shrugged it off. "I wonder what's in.." She opened it to find a new fur coat, one that Rarity always wanted. "Oh Pinkie.." These were the only words she could say. She put it on while she walked to the door, when the coat revealed something Rarity didn't notice. The coat straightened up like a straight jacket, and blades started to puncture her all across her body. She struggled to get it off, and eventually she did, leaving a large amount of needle holes in her body that showed her own cutie mark. She was now decently bleeding all across her body. That's when she heard the giggling again. Pinkie entered the room from the door that Rarity was heading to. "Rarity.. You are to gullible. Here, this will help with the bleeding." Pinkie threw a needle at her, and the point hit her right in her abdomen, and a liquid was injected. "Don't worry Rarity, it won't kill you. It will just let you bleed more before you die." At this point, Rarity tried to attack Pinkie, which failed. Rarity jumped at her, but Pinkie took a blade, sliced her foreleg, and subjected her to the ground. Scars imminent, Rarity kept trying. Everytime, a new cut was added to her body. After about five or so attempts, Pinkie backed away from the current dueling. "Rarity.." Pinkie giggled. "Look at your foreleg!" Rarity looked, and stared. Pinkie had a perfect heart cut out, and the word 'love' was cut out. Rarity was now intensely bleeding from almost everywhere. Pinkie walked toward Rarity, until she was backed against the wall. "Alright Rarity! Come with me if you want to live longer!" Pinkie walked toward the door that she entered, and Rarity saw this as a time to attack. She picked up the blade that Pinkie had been using, and attacked. Pinkie knew this was coming, turned around, and stabbed her. Rarity fell like a bag of potatos. "Come on Rarity, you're not going to die!" Pinkie picked her up, blood staining Pinkie's mane as well.<p>

"Alright, let's see.. This has to be over there, this on top of that.." Pinkie was mumbling to herself as Rarity woke up on the table that Pinkie was working on. "Ooh, you're awake! We can start!" Before Rarity could so much speak a word, Pinkie grabbed the closest blade to her, which happened to be a butcher knife, and literally sliced one of her hind hooves right off. Rarity screamed on the top of her lungs, but it barely made a sound due to the fact that her mouth was tied up. Pinkie grabbed at the hoof on the ground, and picked it up. "Hey, Rarity!" Pinkie used Rarity's hoof, and started slapping her in the face with it. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Pinkie covered her mouth with one of her own hooves and started to giggle. Pinkie looked back at the leg, which was now bleeding furiously. "Hey Rarity, you seem really parched from this whole thing. Let me help!" Pinkie went to the wound, cupped her two hooves together, and got a decent amount of blood of them. "Here Rarity! Bottoms up!" She quickly released the bandage that was restraining Rarity's mouth, and poured the blood in. Rarity tried to cough it out, but she was too weak, and the blood continued to flow down her throat. "Rarity, I have to say, that shade of red makes you look a lot better!" She backed away, and started to think. "I guess I should really get started now.." She went over to her table of different tools, and started mumbling. "No.. This one's too blunt.. Maybe later..." She turned around, and Rarity eyes shrunk as she saw what Pinkie had. Pinkie walked closer to the operating table as she started playfully swinging the two doctors incision tools. Pinkie went right up to Rarity, and looked her right in the eyes. "NOW, we can get started!" She went to work on Rarity's upper body, slowly cutting, and then piercing her torso, blood now coming out at in a stream. As she was working, she froze, the blade now stabbed into Rarity's torso. Pinkie walked away, but immediately came back. "I forgot like the BEST part! Silly me!" She took the hand saw, and went over so Rarity's head. She started to hack away at Rarity's horn, and she stopped halfway through, just to let the pain settle in. "I hope you don't miss your horn, because I'm going to LOVE it!" With one quick slice, she took Rarity's horn right off. With held her mouth with her hoof. "Hmm..." She licked the spot where Rarity's horn once was. "No blood.. You're weird Rarity! All the other Unicorns bled!" Once she set the horn aside, she continued where she continued. "Here, I sorta want to hear your voice for a bit. Here, maybe this will help!" Pinkie went over and removed the bandage that was preventing Rarity from speaking. Rarity still didn't speak, only crying. "Come on little princess, speak! I didn't untie you for nothing!" Rarity finally found the strength to whisper a few words. "Pinkie.. Why? I thought we were friends..." Pinkie laughed decently. "We are friends! Wouldn't you rather have a friend kill you than a complete stranger? If I didn't, somepony else would have!" Rarity coughed up a large amount of blood, and she tried to stop the bleeding in her torso, but all she did was stain her hoof. "Please.. You can still let me live.. Let me go, please!" Pinkie shook her head. "You just don't understand, princess! Well, I'll just let sleeping ponies lie." She walked away from Rarity's head, and went back to work on the rest of her body. There was no more white to her body, all of it, including her hooves, had turned into a dark red. "Well, any more of this spot is going to end badly. I guess we should finish, then!" Pinkie jumped in her normal Pinkie style, showing her true insanity. She removed the two tools she had been using, and got one larger blade. "Well, I'm going to do this nice and quick, so you can see your body afterwards!" She took the blade, and one by one, chopped each of her hooves off, catching them as they fell. Pinkie returned to eye sight of Rarity. "Don't you like it Rarity? I personally love it! I love the red, it fits you!" Rarity took one last breath, looking upon her destroyed body, and one last look at her murderer, and closed her eyes. Pinkie tilted her head. "Bye, princess!" She looked at the floor, now completely covered in blood. "Man, I gotta save this!" She got a jar from the back of the room, and started sweeping the blood off the floor into the jar. She giggled. "To everypony else, it's punch!" She looked up from her jar, and saw Rarity's dismangled body. She sighed. "I guess I gotta clean her up, too. She picked up Rarity's body, which barely looked like the pony she saw an hour ago. She held her up, and as she rocked her body back and forth in the air, blood spewed out of the lifeless body. After a minute or so, she finally stopped, carried her remaining body, grabbed the bucket of her hooves and horn, grabbed her jar of blood, and walked back to the door. Pinkie looked up at Rarity's head as it was limp on her shoulder. "Come on, Rarity! I gotta get you to Rainbow Dash!" She exited the room, and the final lock was re-engaged.


End file.
